1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ceramic materials having electrostatic discharge dissipative properties for safe discharge of electrostatic charges.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an increasingly technological age, electrostatic discharge can be costly or dangerous. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can ignite flammable material, damage electronic components, attract contaminants in a clean environment, or cause products to stick together. The cost of these effects can be significant.
Electrostatic charges may build up through triboelectric processes. In these triboelectric processes, surfaces in contact develop opposite charges. When these surfaces separate, the charged differential remains. Charges may also build as a result of magnetic fields and other influences.
Damage to sensitive electronics can occur when these electrostatic charges discharge. Electrostatic discharge may alter the electrical characteristics of semiconductor device, degrading or destroying it. Electrostatic discharge may also upset operation of an electronic system, causing equipment malfunction or failure. Charged surfaces in clean room environments can attract and hold contaminants, making removal of the contaminants from the environment difficult. Electrostatic charge may also attract contaminants to the surface of a silicon wafer or an electronic circuitry. These contaminants can cause random defects and reduce product yield. Electrostatic discharge can also be dangerous in web manufacturing processes and processes for manufacturing flammable powders.
The cost of ESD damaged products can be significant. Some estimates place the cost of ESD damage to the electronics industry in the billions of dollars annually. When associated costs of repair, rework, shipping, labor, and overhead are included, the cost of ESD is significant.
Control of ESD is particularly important in the electronics industry, but this industry is relatively demanding, requiring high density, strong, ESD-safe materials that can be successfully implemented in various automated electronic fabrications processes.
In view of the foregoing, it is considered generally desirable to provide an improved electrostatic discharge dissipative material having suitable properties for use in demanding applications, including the electronics industry.